My Immortal Memories
by Little Freya
Summary: Karena kenangan itu abadi, meskipun kau telah pergi meninggalkanku/KaiSoo fict!/Mind to RnR?
**Title : My Immortal Memories**

 **Part : 1/end**

 **Genre : Romance/yaoi, angst, hurt**

 **Rating : PG-15**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai EXO**

 **Do Kyungsoo a.k.a D.O EXO**

 **-oOo-**

Ini first songfict-nya author loh hehehe~ Jadi mian kalo masih gaje *bow*

Anyway ff ini ada dua versi, straight sma yaoi. Yah... mgkin dlu ada yg prnah baca versi KaiSun? Ya ini versi yaoinya. Ini ff lama bgt sbnernya dan bru saya post dsni skg =='

Trus kalo _italic_ berarti kejadiannya di lampau, kalau biasa sekarang, kalo _**bold-italic**_ itu lagunya. Biar dapet feelnya sekalian aja puter lagunya Evanescence – My Immortal xD

Lama ga nulis, jadi mian yah kalo jelek banget nih ff, happy reading~

 **-oOo-**

Playlist: EVANESCENCE – MY IMMORTAL

 **-oOo-**

 _ **I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears…**_

 _ **And if you have to leave, I wish you would just leave…**_

 _ **Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone…**_

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju rumahnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras. Kembali ke rumah itu, sejujurnya membuat ia jengah. Sama saja dengan berkumpul bersama memori masa lalunya yang cukup menyakitkan.

Begitu ia sampai di depan sebuah rumah mungil itu, namja berusia 21 tahun itu hanya bisa memandangi rumah bernuansa coklat muda itu. Setelah menghembuskan nafas berat, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Matanya langsung menyapu sofa warna senada dan berbagai foto kecil yang terpajang di rumah itu. Foto-fotonya dengan namja itu. Ia menghampiri sebuah meja hias dan kemudian mengambil sebuah foto yang ada di sana. Terpampang jelas, Kim Jongin—namja yang ada di foto itu—berpose sedang memeluknya sambil mencium pipinya dari belakang. Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit. Memori itu seakan berputar ulang di kepalanya, seakan memeluknya dan menemaninya saat namja itu tak ada.

 _ **These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real…**_

 _ **There's just too much the time cannot erase…**_

Luka itu terasa begitu nyata dan menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo. Ia ingat bagaimana namja itu pergi meninggalkannya dalam sebuah luka yang sangat lebar dan mungkin takkan bisa sembuh secepat itu. Memori otaknya kembali berputar mengingat waktu itu.

" _Mianhae Kyungsoo -ya, kurasa hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini saja," kata Kai—nama panggilan namja itu—tanpa berani menatap Kyungsoo. Seketika Kyungsoo langsung menatap Kai dengan tatapan heran, terluka, sedih, marah, dan butuh penjelasan. Itu benar-benar bagaikan petir di siang bolong._

" _T-tapi kenapa? Katakan padaku kenapa!? Bukankah seminggu lagi adalah hari pertunang—"_

" _Aku tidak bisa Kyungsoo-ya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa," kata Kai lagi lalu bangkit dari sofa dan masuk ke kamarnya. Begitu keluar dari kamarnya, ia sudah membawa koper besar dan sebuah ransel. "Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini."_

" _Tapi kenapa!? KATAKAN PADAKU KIM JONGIN!" pekik Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya. Sebuah pemandangan yang paling Kai benci._

" _Aku akan menikah dengan anak kolega appaku tiga hari lagi. Ini di luar pengetahuanku, aku berani bersumpah. Dan aku tak bisa menolak perjodohan ini," jawab Kai sambil menunduk. Mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat. Perasaannya hancur saat itu juga._

" _Me-menikah?"_

" _Ne."_

 _Kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang penuh luka. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Pikirannya kosong. Ia tak mampu berkata apapun. Syarafnya seakan lumpuh. Ia langsung jatuh lemas di lantai. Kai segera berlari ke arahnya dan ingin menyentuh Kyungsoo. Tapi namja manis itu menepis tangan Kai kasar._

" _Pergi! Jangan sentuh aku! Jangan pernah tunjukkan wajahmu lagi di hadapanku! Aku sangat membencimu!" teriak Kyungsoo pilu. Kai terpaku sejenak di tempatnya. Ia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memukul tubuh Kai, berusaha berontak, tapi Kai tak peduli._

" _Pukul aku sampai kau puas! Jeongmal mianhae, pukul aku kalau itu membuatmu bisa lebih baik!" kata Kai. Diam-diam ia juga menangis melihat namja kesayangannya frustasi seperti itu._

" _Lepaskan aku! Jangan pernah tunjukkan rasa sayangmu lagi padaku! Jangan pernah kau tampilkan senyummu itu di hadapanku!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi. Ia benar-benar menangis pilu dan Kai semakin memeluknya erat._

" _Dio-chan, mianhae…"_

Perlahan airmata turun di pipi namja itu. Ia membaca tulisan frame foto itu. Dio and Kai. Dia ingat bagaimana dulu Kai sering membuat kejahilan dan pernah ia menangis sekali karena kejahilan Kai. Dan semua itu takkan bisa terhapus begitu saja dari pikirannya.

 _ **When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**_

 _ **When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears,**_

 _ **And I held your hand through all of these years…**_

 _ **But you still have all of me…**_

Kaki Kyungsoo terasa lemas. Ia memilih duduk di sofa itu. Sofa tempat ia dan Kai dulu sering menonton film ataupun bermain game bersama. Juga tempat mereka saling menghabiskan eskrim dan begadang demi menonton pertandingan bola.

Mata Kyungsoo masih meneliti seluruh isi rumah itu. Airmata mengalir makin deras. Kini tak ada lagi yang mampu menghapus airmatanya selain ia sendiri. Ia terlalu rapuh untuk melepaskan Kai.

" _Dio-chan, uljima," kata Kai sambil menghapus airmata Kyungsoo lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil namja itu. Kyungsoo tetap menangis dalam pelukan Kai._

" _Baekhyun adalah orang yang berharga selain kau. Bagaimana bisa aku tak menangis ketika hyungku diambil Tuhan?" jawab Kyungsoo. Kai memeluknya semakin erat._

" _Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tenanglah, aku ada di sini, aku akan membantumu melewati semuanya. Percaya padaku, aku akan selalu bersamamu," kata Kai lalu mencium kening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memeluk Kai erat sambil menangis._

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit mengingat saat dirinya menangis karena Baekhyun kecelakaan saat hendak berkunjung ke rumah itu. Baekhyun tak dapat diselamatkan nyawanya dan ia sempat frustasi hampir satu bulan. Memori yang lain juga kembali berputar, seperti sebuah rekaman documenter yang diputar di televisi.

" _Dio-chan aku takut," kata Kai sambil memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk._

" _Aku tahu kau pasti takut. Hwaiting Kai! Kau pasti bisa melewati test itu," kata Kyungsoo tak lupa mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Kai._

" _Heyooo, sejak kapan kau ini menjadi pervert?"_

" _Kau yang mengajari kekeke~"_

Hatinya benar-benar kacau. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Jika ia bisa, ia akan melepaskan Kai semudah itu. Sayangnya, Kai adalah cinta pertamanya semenjak ia kelas 8 SMP. Bahkan untuk berpacaran pun ia harus menunggu tiga tahun.

Tapi ia tak mengingkari janjinya. Ia akan memberikan semuanya untuk Kai. Dan Kai, sudah memiliki semua dari dirinya. Perasaannya, dirinya, airmatanya, cintanya, lukanya, dan semuanya.

 _ **You used to captivate me by your resonating light…**_

 _ **Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind…**_

 _ **Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams…**_

 _ **Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me…**_

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Tetapi setiap ia memejamkan matanya, selalu saja bayangan Kai tergambar jelas dalam gelap matanya, seakan menyusup masuk lewat celah matanya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan ia masih bisa merasakan bayangan Kai yang seakan terus menghantui pikiran, mata, dan jiwanya. Seakan terus memperhatikan dan mengwasinya.

"Kai …" ujarnya lirih. Airmata terus menetes seiring hujan deras yang mengguyur Seoul sore ini. Ia mengambil sebuah bantal, membenamkan wajahnya lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sampai tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

"NAN JEONGMAL BOGOSHIPPEO KIM JONGIN! AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi. Ia memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Setelah puas, ia langsung merebahkan diri ke sofa. Bagaimana pun, ia benar-benar merasa hancur saat ini. Tak ada yang menemaninya saat ini dan itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin frustasi.

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara Kai memanggilnya mesra. Ia bisa merasakan pelukan Kai yang dulu. Dan itu membuatnya semakin muak dan hancur.

 _ **I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone…**_

 _ **But though you're still with me, I feel alone, all alone…**_

Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan diri dan berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa Kai telah pergi meninggalkannya. Selamanya dan takkan mungkin kembali lagi padanya. Tapi setiap ia meyakinkan dirinya, rasa itu kembali muncul. Menggagalkan pertahanannya.

Ia berjalan ke dapur, lalu membuat cappuccino panas. Ia ingat, itu adalah minuman favorite Kai dan ia tentunya. Ditambah cake vanilla, dan itu adalah cemilan mereka setiap sore. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut mengingat hal itu. Ia memilih duduk lagi di sofa lalu menyalakan televisi. Kembali ia menangis setiap mengingat Kai.

"Dio-chan uljima," dan kali ini suara berat yang sangat dirindukan Kyungsoo berbisik tepat ditelinganya bersama hembusan nafas aroma mint-nya. Kyungsoo langsung menoleh dan ia bisa melihat sosok Kai saat ini tersenyum padanya dalam balutan kaos putih dan jeans hitam. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan basah karena kehujanan. Namja itu memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"KAI!" pekik Kyungsoo yang langsung menangis. Ia membalas pelukan Kai. "Bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Uljima baby. Tenang saja. Tak ada yang tahu kalau aku kemari," jawab Kai seakan tahu isi pikiran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menangis dalam pelukan namja yang memiliki senyum khas itu.

"Bogoshippeo Kai," ujar Kyungsoo lirih. Seratus kalipun ia mengatakan hal itu, ia tahu ia takkan bisa memiliki Kai kembali.

"Na do. Jaga diri baik-baik ya, mianhae aku meninggalkanmu. Aku yakin kau akan memperoleh kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Saranghae, nan jeongmal saranghae," kata Kai bersungguh-sungguh. Kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

"Na do saranghae," kata Kyungsoo sambil tetap meneteskan airmatanya. Ia senang masih bisa mendengar kata-kata itu setelah Kai meninggalkannya dua tahun yang lalu. Perlahan Kai memegang pipi Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Bibir Kai terasa begitu dingin menyentuh bibirnya.

Ia berharap ini bukanlah imajinasinya. Ia berharap Kai memang benar-benar ada di hadapannya saat ini. Setidaknya sampai…

KYUNGSOO-YA!" suara cempreng Chen berhasil menghentikan ciumannya dengan Kai. Kyungsoo segera membuka pintu rumah itu dan menghampiri Chen.

"Waeyo gudhae?" tanya Kyungsoo yang merasa sedikit terganggu.

"Kim Jongin, suami Luhan…" jawab Chen agak ragu-ragu. Kyungsoo benci mendengar kata-kata 'suami Luhan' itu. "Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan di pertigaan gang. Baru setengah jam yang lalu. Katanya ia hendak berkunjung kemari, ia berharap kau masih tinggal di rumah ini."

"MWOYA!? Ya Kim Jongdae! Kau pasti bercanda kan? Katakan padaku kalau itu tak benar! Ia ada di dalam menemuiku!" pekik Kyungsoo frustasi. Chen terlihat mulai menangis, tapi ia menggeleng.

"Aku tak bercanda Kyungsoo -ya. Silahkan kau datang ke rumahnya sekarang. Kau tahu alamatnya kan? Aku akan menyusul kesana," jawab Chen lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam dan tak menemui siapapun kecuali ia sendiri dan sebuah kertas yang ada di meja dan cincin emas putih polos bertuliskan Kai and Dio.

 _ **But you still have all of me…**_

' **My Lovely Dio…**

 **Mianhae aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya. Meski dua tahun aku tak bertemu denganmu dan bersamamu, tapi kau harus tahu, cintaku sedikitpun tak berkurang untukmu.**

 **Aku ingin menjagamu seperti dulu lagi, menyentuhmu, dan mendengar suaramu. Sayang, aku tak mampu melakukan itu.**

 **Demi apapun, aku berani bersumpah hanya kau lah namja yang aku cintai. Mianhae selama ini aku telah meninggalkanmu. Meninggalkan semuanya, termasuk rumah dan semua kenangan indah kita.**

 **Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri meski itu bukan denganku, Dio kecilku. Percayalah padaku aku akan terus bersamamu. Kau memiliki semuanya Dio, semua bagian dariku. Hidupku, diriku, tawaku, senyumku, cintaku, lukaku, tangisku, dan yang paling penting, hati dan perasaanku.**

 **Kau tetap memilikinya Dio kecilku, percayalah. Aku janji suatu hari nanti aku akan menjemputmu dan merengkuhmu lagi di dalam pelukanku.**

 **Saranghae.**

 **Kai** '

Dan tangis Kyungsoo benar-benar meledak membaca surat terakhir dari Kai. Ia mengambil cincin itu dan memakainya di jari manisnya. Ia langsung terduduk lemas di lantai sembari menggenggam surat itu. Ia tahu, kedatangan Kai tadi untuk berpamitan padanya.

"Na do saranghae Kai. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae…" ujarnya pelan sebelum akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

 **-FIN-**

Songfict macam apa ini?

Gejhe banget yak?

T^T

Jangan lupa RCL, ghamsa~

*bow*


End file.
